Dipper's Revenge
by Nut02
Summary: Dipper has had enough of Stan's orders and no-paying jobs. He decides that it's time to do something about it. Dipper brings in the most powerful thing he could think of: Bill Cipher.
1. Chapter 1

Grunkle Stan's POV:

"Wimp!" hissed.

Dipper just glared at me profusely.

"Why are you always dumping your stupid problems on me?!" Dipper said in a non-appreciated tone.

I remembered how he had traveled into my mind, and had seen my memory of why i'm making him tough.

I don't want the poor kid to get bullied, ya see.

I was always the playground person to pick on, and I don't want the poor chums parents to get mad if he goes home with a couple-a scratches and bruises.

I'm just worried about what he's gonna do to me. Seems like a nice kid, but when he whips out that freak show of a book, theres nowhere to hide.

You all just sit there and stay pretty,

I'm gonna get me a Pitt soda.

Dipper's POV:

Stupid Stan, stupid rules, I wanna go home. Ow! stupid rock. No, I don't wanna go home, I want revenge.

Hmmm let's see... Vampires, Gobblewonkers. uhh... whatever that is... THERE WE GO!

I stared at the blood covered page of the one, the only, Bill Cipher.

"DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS."

I wasn't one bit worried. That old grumpy grump deserves it.

I closed the book real tight, and I began to summon Bill.

Mabel's POV:

"Go Waddles go! Go Waddles go!"

I cheered for Waddles as he danced, Candy and Grenda by my side.

"Hey!" Yelped Candy. "Where is Mr. Dipper? He said he was coming."

Well, that's a fantasticly fantastic question Candy! I'll find him.

I set out, walking into the woods. I was completely freaked out by the "squeaks!" And "swooshes!" And the occasional "honk!"

I turned around a corner, and the light blinded me. No matter what, I can always scout out my dipping sauce. (Dipper)

I tried asking questions, but nothing was heard over the blood curdling noises coming from some sort of portal.

I just stood there, awaiting the next move. Either my brother, or an isosceles triangle with legs, and a cute lil' hat.

Dippers POV:

"OWWW OH GOODNESS OH!"

The wind blew my hat straight off my head, and probably some hair as well.

I was scared for my life, but knew that this was my choice, that I had to deal with it.

"What is your name?" I yelped.

Before I knew it, the noises stopped,

and a young mans voice was projected before my ears.

"The names Bill Cipher, Whatcha need young client?"

"I need a favor sir. A big one. "


	2. Chapter 2

Bill's POV:

"Yeah, yeah. What's this favor ya speak of?"

"I have someone for you to torture." I said.

"Oh yeah, and who would that be?" Bill asked.

"Stan Pines. My great uncle.

"Hmmm Stan Pines... I know Stanley Pines... is that him?"

"Thought his name was Stanford..."

"Well, he lies a lot." Said Bill.

"Tell me about it." I grumbled. I wasn't sure who to trust. My grunkle, or some triangle dude I just met.

Sure enough. I chose Bill.

He left in a pile of dust and smoke, and before I knew it, he disappeared before my eyes.

Bill's POV:

WHAT A SUCKERRRRRR!

I can't believe he fell for that! All he did was get himself a one way ticket to trouble.

Now, I can attack Stan, and Stanley, without those coppers chasin' me around 24/7.

First target: Stan.

Mabel's POV:

What? How? Huh?!

I wasn't just confused, I was confused itself. I overheard everything. EVERYTHING.

Now, the only thing I could do, was save Stan. I set off for the shack.

(Sprint, sprint, pant, pant,)

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! It's me, Mabel!"

My voice echoed through the room like whispers in a night sky.

I didn't know what to do. I say down, and thought everything through.

Bills POV:

Ok, now I've got him right where I want him. In the woods, asleep.

The kid thinks I'm gonna bother Stan, better yet, I'll kill him right before the kids eyes.

I moved closer, I was just ready to enter Stan's mind, when I felt a sharp object go right thorough me.

"Grappling hook!" Said a high pitched scream. I fell to my knees.

Dipper swung around the corner. "Mabel what are you doing!?"

"I'm doing what's right!" She said.

She picked up Stan, and a large pickup truck came rummaging through the trees.

"SOOS WINS AGAIN!" Said a voice.

Stan was thrown into the truck, and they left. Dipper included.

He must have found out I was possessing him to think that he wanted to kill Stan.

Too bad.

Dippers POV:

Oh jeez. What just happened? All I know is that I have a headache.

Stan woke up. Scared as can be.

We all calmed him down.

"What just happened?" He asked.

I explained everything, with no stops or air breaks.

He looked like he knew what happened before, but was just acting he didn't.

It didn't matter, I was tired.

Before I went to bed, I asked Stan.  
"Grunkle Stan. Who is Stanley Pines?"

"Never heard of him." Goodnight.

Stan left in a fit of nervousness.

I don't know I though. I don't know.


	3. Chapter 3

Stan's POV:

"That was a close one. They can't find out, I have to tell them. But when? So many choices, so little time.

Stan walks into his lab behind the soda machine, and sits down. He begins to cry, and starts talking to a picture of a man, that looks just like him.

"I will avenge you, I will find you, I love you."

Stan begins to hear footsteps... "Dipper! Hello!"

"Were you crying?" Dipper questions.

"No! No! Just got a little d-dust in ma eyes thats all. WAIT! HOW DID YOU GET DOWN HERE?!" Asks Stan nervously.

"Um hehe hehe don't d-d- don't worry about it. Anyway.. L-l- let's go upstairs. I'll get Mabel." Says Dipper.

You can do this Stan. You can do this. Break it easy to 'em.

"Ok kids... You know what it's like to have a twin brother or sister... Obviously.

Well, what would you do if I had a twin as well?"

"Um. Well on behalf of both of us, we wouldn't care. If would be kinda cool to have another Grunkle, or even Grandpa." Says Dipper calmly.

"Yeah." Agrees Mabel.

"Well, I have a twin brother."

"WHAT?! YOU DIDNT TELL US!?" Says Dipper.

Mabel scarfed down 45 bags of smile dip, picked up Dipper my his feet, and began to swing him around, several times.

"Kids! Kids! Calm down! Calm down!

"I was only kidding. Heh heh.

That's what they think.


	4. Chapter 4

Stan's POV:

"Finally, I can go. I have them all."

Stan stepped into a gleaming array of neon lights. "THWIP" went Stan's body as he got suctioned into another dimension."

Dippers POV:

"Grunkle Stan we are ba-" Dipper stopped speaking, because his voice echoed in the vacant room.

"What the? It's a note!" Said Dipper in dismay.

"The note says:"

"Don't overthink my presence. I am just visiting a friends house, that's all. Don't come looking, I have already arrived. It's a destination far away from here, that you have no likelihood of discovering. If you need anything, ask Soos. I'll return soon, -Stan."

"WE HAVE TO FIND- OW. I really need to learn how to put this grappling hook in safety." Said Mabel in distress.

"I agree, but if so, we must act now." Said Dipper heroically.

So, they set out on a trip, searching for Stan.

Stan's POV: (continued)

"Ah. I have arrived. Nicer than I imagined." Said Stan as he walked around on the bare land.

"NICE. A ice cold can of Pitt soda. It's almost like someone's out to get me."

Bill's POV:

"Heh heh what a chump heh heh. "It's almost like someone's out to get me hohohoho!" Said Bill foolishly for he was mocking Stan.

"Tomorrow's the day. I will kill him, and his brother. FOR GOOD. And no twenty pound nieces and nephews are gonna stop me."

"That's twenty pound GREAT nieces and nephews to you! Grappling hook!" A voice came out of the darkness.

"You wanna know why? CUZ WE ARE GREAT THAT'S WHY!" The voice was Mabel, in an "I ❤️ 2nd Dimension" sweater, Dipper following behind.

"WHA? WHO?!" Bill was stuttering. He knew Dipper and Mabel were searching for Stan, but he never thought they would find him.

Dipper and Mabel looked over at Stan, thinking he would be cheering them on, but instead he was writing in a journal that read: "As soon as I rise out of this confusion, I wish to avenge you, out of this illusion."

Dipper was just staring at it, and Mabel was sobbing.

"Stan has feelings?" Mabel asked Dipper, trying to lighten the mood.

"Grunkle Stan. Who is this abou- "CLING!"

Bill shot a blue flame straight at them.

"Why wait?" Bill said chuckling.

"DIPP- wait. GRUNKLE STAN!"

"Mabel. I'm fine." Said Grunkle Stan.

"THEN WHO IS THAT?!" Said Mabel confused.

"S-S-Stanley!" Yelled Stan.


	5. Chapter 5

Stanley's POV:

"Stan!" The brothers hugged in celebration of their reunion.

"Any inventions lately?" Stan asked.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. WHO IS THIS MAN?!" Mabel questioned in fright.

"Mabel, Dipper. This is my twin brother: Stanley. He is the tough one with brains. I am the weak one with no brains."

"Sooo. These are my... Granddaughter and Grandson?" Stanley asked.

"It appears so. Yeah. When we were kids..." Stan said.

"Just like you two!"'

"Stanley. I'm talking." Stan said peeved.

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, when we were kids, I would always get bullied, and my pa would send us two to a wrestling clinic. Stan said.

"Fighting just came to easy to me, but not so easy to your grunkle. We would share a room back in the day, and when I was creating inventions, he would be on our room, punching MY pillows." Stanley said, trying to get a couple laughs.

"Oh yeah! Stan! How are you and Carla?"

Stan motioned a back and forth motion vigorously with his hands toward Stanley meaning "STOP."

"Aww. C'mon. Hey.. Whatever happened to her?"

"Beats me" Stan said.. While walking away.

Dippers POV:

"Ok, ok. Lemme get this straight. You two, are brothers?"

"You know it." The twins said in unison.

"You never told us?" Dipper said, seeming a tad offended.

"I tried." Stan said. "But you freaked out. I didn't want you to learn this way, but you did. I'm sorry kids."

"No that's fine. It's cool." Mabel and Dipper finished each others sentence.

"YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IS COOL?!" Another voice came out of the darkness.

"TWO DEAD GRUNKLES AND GRANDPAS DYING RIGHT IN FRONT IF THEIR GRANDKIDS AND GREAT NIECE AND NEPHEW!"

Bill shot out of the night sky like a white paint on black.

He started shooting blue flames rapidly right at Stan and Stanley.

Aside from all the others, there was one flame that Bill shot. Different from all the others. Inside it contained a fez and a pair of glasses.

That flame killed them instantly.

"NO GRUNKLE STAN!" Yelled Mabel.

"GRANDPA STANLEY!" Screamed Dipper.

"Yeah, yeah. We hardly knew ye." Said Bill sarcastically.

Dipper and Mabel GLARED at Bill. Like they were up to something.


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper's POV:

"How could you do such a thing?" Said Dipper, teary eyed, Mabel's head on his shoulder.

"Relax, relax." Bill said funnily, at a VERY inappropriate time.

"They are not dead, just unconscious. The thing is, they will not become conscious, until I decide it's time for them to.

"Bill. Please. We will do anything." Said Dipper starting to cry.

"ANYTHING?' Bill says in a maniacal tone.

"Anything." Dipper said reassuringly.

"You kids got three days to find a action that pleases me. Time starts now, and remember... I'll be watching you." Bill said.

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, making Dipper and Mabel choke.

"Ok." Mabel said sniffling.

"I didn't hear a word he said. Please elaborate." Mabel said, kind of chuckling.

"Even in a tragedy, Mabel is still Mabel." Dipper said with his arm around Mabel, chuckling, and walking away. "Now let's do this." Dipper said determined.

Soos's POV:

"Wonder wherb va kids arb." Soos said while devouring a bag of "Chipackers."

"Pwobwee shub go wook forb dem. "Actually... nehhhhh. I'm sure dere fibe."

"SOOS, SOOS! IT'S DIPPER AND MABEL! WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

"WHOA!" Soos said in fright. "What's wrong kiddos? I was just coming to look for you... kind of..."

"The

triangle, {gasp] the grandpa, the, the, {gasp, gasp}" Mabel said, tired from the trip back to their dimension.

"I don't know what you just said, but I'll do it!" Soos said gladly.

"Wow. Thanks Soos.'

"BRO'S BEFORE DINO'S!" Soos yelled.

Dipper smiled and told Soos everything he had to do.

Two days from then, they all traveled into the second dimension, one by one.

They arrived smack-dab in front of Bill Cipher.

'Ok. Let's do this." Dipper said, a little nervous.

Dipper's POV: {Song}

{All three are in sequence suits, Dipper in the front singing, Soos and Mabel in the back dancing.}

"Mr. Cipher."

"Doo doo doo dooooo.'

"You would make it a whole lot nicer."

"Doo doo doo dooooo."

"If you brought our Grunkle and Grandpa back to consciousness."

"Doo doo lalalala doo doo."

Dipper, Mabel, and Soos, were so tired, that the song was falling apart.

"OK, OK! I'LL BRING THEM BACK IF YOU STOP THIS CHAOS!"

"Wow." Soos said. "Why does me being terrible, always result in something good?"

They all chuckled, but were still waiting for Bill. Finally, Stan and Stanley appeared lively again on the ground.

"Ehh." Said Stan, while rubbing his head.

"What just happened said Stanley?"

Dipper was about to tell them, but everything went blurry.

He woke up in a pool of sweat, and sighed. Really hard.

"That was one heck of a dream. Wow. I have a real crazy mind. Soos dancing. HAHAHHAHAH! But, a real relief is that Stan doesn't have a twin brother. Now THAT would be weird. "

Dipper turned off his light, and fell back asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper's POV:

Except he couldn't fall asleep. He thought to himself,

"Perhaps I am still dreaming. Please, this dream is over. Let me wake up. Everything is ok. Stan is ok. Mabel and Soos are ok. I am ok. I want everything back to normal."

As Dipper thought this, he tried to relax, letting the cool breeze from outside brush upon his face.

Dipper was just about to wake up. He was calm now, ready to awaken from this wild experience.

One crazier thought after another went through Dippers head. These thoughts, he could not control.

Dipper was now freaked out. Nothing was happening. He was still laying in his room, which seemed empty, due to the lack of noise. The occasional "creeeeeak" from the floorboards kept him calm at night.

He began to question everything.

"What is going on!? How is this happening?! He began to panic. More and more.

"How?! This isn"t in the books!"

Dippers world went black. He awoke on his bed, floating upon nothingness.

He sat there, in his red t-shirt, and the shorts that he never washed. Clinging to his book for dear life.

A large figure appeared before him, bigger than anything he had seen living in Gravity Falls. Bigger than any creature in the books, in the woods, bigger than life.

The creature arose out of the depths. Dipper began scurrying through the pages in his journal, looking for an answer. He decided not to look down, for his own good.

"How is this happening!? Where is the Mystery shack?! Who are you?!"

Dipper yelled, over the spine tingling wind rushing through his hair, attempting to be intimidating, while he was scared for dear life.

The creature began to glow. Brightly. Blindingly. Numbers read across the creature's center:

"6/18"

Mabel's POV:

"Hey -have you guys seen Dipper?" Mabel asked, while throwing popcorn in the air, then directly down her throat.

"COUGH COUGH BARK BARK!"

"No Mabel, haven't seen him." Said Stan casually, ignoring Mabel's profuse hacking.

"Little guy said he was tired, he's up in his room." Remarked Soos.

"{Cough} Oh,ok. {Cough} But he's never tired at {cough} this hour."

"Well go say hi, maybe he's sad or sunntin'." Said Soos, well cramming a ham sandwich in his face.

"Wazzup D-"

Mabel stared at Dipper on his bed. She squinted, as if he was not in plain sight. As she walked closer, she could see him more vibrantly.

"Dipper! Mabel screeched again, because Dipper didn't answer the first time. She went to go punch him in the shoulder, but her hand, slipped directly through Dipper.

Dipper's POV:

"What does this mean?!"

Dipper's voice was now cracking, and he was almost in tears. The creature began to speak in a deep, dark, clandestine voice.

"You ruined my plan, my life, you ruined everything. On the date on June 18, I will eliminate you. FOR GOOD.

Dipper then fell off his bed, into the black abyss.


End file.
